1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to high-speed data communications, and more particularly, to asymmetric communications between components of electronic devices.
2. Background
A race condition can exist when a host sends a Link Shutdown Packet over a forward data link to a client over an asymmetric data link. The client may concurrently have begun transmission of data over a reverse data link. If the host shuts down the forward link, the reverse link may lose its transmission clock because the forward link would be in hibernation while the client is attempting to reverse packets.